poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach
Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach is another upcoming new movie by DisneyDaniel93. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the 1930s, protagonist James Henry Trotter lives with his parents by the sea in the United Kingdom, who plan to go to New York City and visit the Empire State Building; but his parents are killed by a ghostly rhinoceros. As a result, James is forced to live with his two cruel aunts, Spiker and Sponge, near the White Cliffs of Dover. For three years, James is treated as a drudge, beaten for no reason, improperly fed, and forced to sleep on bare floorboards in the attic. One summer afternoon, after some of this mistreatment, James stumbles across a strange old man, who gives him the recipe of a magic potion which, when drunk, will bring him happiness and great adventures. On the way to the house, James spills the principal ingredients onto a barren peach tree, which then produces a single peach as large as a house. The aunts then sell tickets to neighbors for a sight thereof. When night comes, the aunts send James to collect rubbish discarded by the crowd; but he discovers a secret room inside the peach's seed, inhabited by a rag-tag band of human-sized, talking invertebrates (a grasshopper, centipede, earthworm, spider, ladybug, and glow-worm), also transformed by the magic given him earlier. As they hear the aunts search for James, the Centipede cuts the stem connecting the giant peach to the tree and the peach rolls into the Atlantic Ocean with James and his friends inside it. Remembering his ambition to visit New York City, James and the insects decide to go there, with the Centipede steering, and use Miss Spider's silk to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the peach stem, to escape a giant robotic shark. That night, Miss Spider identifies herself as the spider saved from Spiker and Sponge. James then has a nightmare of himself as a caterpillar attacked by Spiker, Sponge, and a spray that resembles the ghostly rhinoceros. When he wakes, he and his friends are lost in The Arctic. Upon hearing the Grasshoper wishing for a compass, the Centipede searches a sunken ship for a compass but is taken prisoner by a group of skeletal pirates. James and Miss Spider rescue him and the journey continues. Near New York City, they are attacked by the ghostly rhinoceros; but James defies it until the strings keeping the seagulls attached to the peach break, whereupon his companions escape on the strings and the peach is impaled upon the Empire State Building. There, James is rescued by police officers and firefighters, and Spiker and Sponge attempt to claim James and the peach; but they are captured by James' companions. James is then celebrated by the locals, and the peach is consumed by the city's children. The peach's pit is made into a house in Central Park, where James lives with his companions, who establish careers in the city. In a post-credits scene, a new arcade game called "Spike the Aunts" is shown, featuring the rhino. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Ttark guest star in this film. * Both The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists and James and the Giant Peach were released in 1996. * The Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, the Mickey Mouse films, and James and the Giant Peach were all created by Disney. Transcript Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach/Transcript Links Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton films Category:Films set in New York